


Inkmarked

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Bootleg dick tattoos, For my tumblr followers, M/M, You all asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider proves his jealous and possessive side, and marks Corvo again, this time in a show of claiming. Post-game, low chaos.<br/>Will contain Corvo/Outsider as well as a healthy sprinkling of Daud/Martin, because I ship it, and someone has to be there to make Corvo even more uncomfortable about the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Poke the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> One of several Dishonored fics in the works, but this one took all the votes in the Tumblr poll I did. Seriously, I post a crack summary that involves the words 'Bootleg dick tattoos' and everyone's all over it. I love you guys, seriously.
> 
> And now most, if not all, of the Dishonored authors I stalk here have now reciprocated my Tumblr stalking. I forgot how lovely being in a fandom and actually contributing was. So, I guess this is for all you lovely, crazy people.

It shouldn’t have surprised him nearly so much as it did that The Outsider was capable of jealously. Corvo hadn’t really intended to even provoke that side of the deity; provoking The Outsider in any way was something he usually went out of his way to avoid unless he had good reason to do so (coaxing him into amorousness, for example. More difficult than most, considering The Outsider’s tendency for neutrality). But Corvo seemed to keep finding himself in trouble for situations that were neither his fault, nor in his control. Had The Outsider not looked so close to murderous, he might just have dredged that up to toss at him.

It started with a woman. It usually did. Corvo, in the middle of one of Emily’s parties (She was getting fond of them), found himself cornered on the way back from getting something to drink by a woman whose name he didn’t care to get or remember. He tried unsuccessfully several times to push past her, trying not to gag at the overbearing scent of her perfume. That, combined with the lighting of the polished marble hall, was making his head ache and spin. The scent wouldn’t have been so bad if she hadn’t been wearing so much. Everything about her was over the top, from her gown to her makeup, her speech and her smell.

When he did finally manage to get away, ignoring her indignant protestations, he retreated up to his place behind Emily’s throne as if it would shield him from all the women in the room and didn’t move more than a few steps in any direction for the rest of the night. It meant he went hungry and thirsty, and had to piss quite badly by the end of it, but if it meant no one else would get near him, he’d suffer it.

His bed was a welcome thing. Emily had been relatively easy to get to sleep, full of sweets and worn out from dancing, which meant Corvo got to retreat to his thankfully empty room. He’d never been happier to see it at that point. He’d been ready to go to sleep, blissfully alone, but it seemed that The Outsider had other ideas. The Outsider often dropped in on him, and he was welcome most nights.

Tonight, though. Tonight he looked irked. Not a look Corvo ever wanted to see again.

“Have you been enjoying yourself, Corvo?”

Corvo must have hesitated a moment too long, his voice and protests stuck in his throat, because The Outsider was suddenly upon him, pinning him firmly to the bed, his face inches from Corvo’s own.

“Ow, loosen up, that hurts-!”

The Outsider didn’t seem to care, his grip unrelenting. “How is it, Corvo? To go about and cavort with all the women of the Isles?”

“It’s not like that at all! I don’t- They- What happened to you seeing all things? If you were looking, you’d know that’s not how it was!” Corvo struggled under The Outsider, forgetting that backtalking deities was not a good way to win arguments. His arguments and struggles were cut short when The Outsider bit his neck firmly.

“I have marked you. You are mine.” Corvo felt the words against his neck, rather than heard them, arching up against The Outsider as the other bit him again. He groaned at the bites, the noise seeming to distract The Outsider from some of his anger. Only some. Corvo wasn’t sure if trying to switch him from angry wrath to angry sex was a good idea, but at least the second would only leave him sore and bruised and not dismembered. He lifted his hips as The Outsider lifted Corvo’s wrists from the bed, peeling the leather gloves away from his hands, exposing the Mark on the back of his left hand. Corvo rolled his hips, watching the Outsider sway gently like a gull on a swell, still considering the Mark quietly, more of the rage washing out of his face, leaving it almost its usual neutral state.

The Outsider pressed his lips to the mark; the contrast of the coolness of his skin against the burn of the Mark went straight to Corvo’s groin and made him groan again.He reached up, pulling the other closer, kissing those teasing lips firmly.

“I’m yours, but if you insist on thinking I’ll wander, why don’t you come here and show me why I have no reason to?”

Oh, by the Void, he knew he’d regret that later when he saw the look that spread across The Outsider’s face.

“Perhaps I shall.”


	2. The Other Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Corvo has 99 problems and The Outsider is the reason for all of them.

Corvo awoke the next morning, sore and bruised, but fortunately with all limbs intact. The Outsider had spared him almost no quarter, and he could tell that today would be a test in hiding how sore he was when he had to walk around. Not that he minded overly. The sex had been rough and angry and so damn good. Though there had been a moment he thought he might suffocate in his pillows while the Outsider had him from behind.His back twinged as he sat up, criss-crossed with scratch marks and dotted with the occasional bite. He stretched, idly wondering if The Outsider was satisfied now, and would leave him alone about other people, the thought cut off as he looked down at himself. He’d been tangled up in the bedsheets and hadn’t noticed right off.

The Outsider had marked him again.

He stared in disbelief. Another mark, but not on his chest, arm, or even his stomach, where it might be logically explained. No, it sat just above his groin, standing out darkly against the pale skin of his belly. When had The Outsider marked him again? He racked his brain, trying to remember when, and to come up with HOW he hadn’t noticed being marked again. He flopped over on the bed again, rubbing his face. By the Void, he-

He jolted upright as the second Mark flared to life, sending waves of pleasure rippling through him. It lasted only a moment, leaving him breathless amongst the pillows. He blinked at the canopy for a few moments, panting. Alright. This was definitely getting weird. This was far out of the norm for The Outsider. When he had his breath back, he sat up again, brushing his fingers over the Mark. It didn’t react at all, until he touched it with his left hand.

The two marks seemed to resonate, sending the waves of pleasure rolling over him again, stronger this time, and suppressing the obscene noise that came out of his mouth was impossible. He clapped his right hand over his mouth out of reflex, lest someone in the hall hear him. He trailed his marked left hand down his stomach, feeling the two Marks pull at each other like two opposite ends of magnets brought together. The pleasure of it was mind-numbing, rolling over him in waves that swelled into a crescendo as he fisted his already leaking cock and stroked himself, the pleasure from the Mark building until he thought it might tear him apart. Outsider’s eyes, he couldn’t-

He came, screaming his pleasure into his pillows, wracked with tremors and gasping for breath, his vision gone blurry. If that was what the two Marks could do on their own, how would the new one react to the presence of The Outsider himself? He shivered, wondering if he would even be able to handle it. The thought set the mark off again, forcing him to press his face into the pillows again.

But this was a problem. He could NOT be on duty if the Mark decided to flare up. But hiding in his room for however long it took for The Outsider to visit again and take the Mark away or lighten its effects wasn’t an option. Corvo had his duties to attend to. He groaned, this time in defeat, rather than pleasure, and crawled out of bed. He was careful not to let his left hand get near the new Mark, even if it made buckling his belt twice as difficult as it needed to be. Fully dressed, he strode down the hall to his office, determined to get on with his day and forget about the Mark until he could confront The Outsider.

If Emily thought he looked wound a little tighter than usual, she didn’t comment on it.

——

The day was hell. The Mark flared to life any time anyone within earshot invoked the Void or The Outsider. He hadn’t realized how common the sayings “By the Void” or “Outsider’s Eyes” were until they set the mark off EVERY TIME HE HEARD THEM. He was very glad his typical position was set just behind Emily’s throne during meetings, hands clasped tightly in front of him, else everyone he came across would be aware of the struggle he currently faced. He couldn’t leave Emily alone, but oh, how he wished he could flee the room and get away from people to take care of his problem. The friction of his trousers every time he shifted his weight from one leg to the other wasn’t helping either and he could feel himself sweating under his collar even though it was a mild day for the season.

He excused himself hurriedly during dinner, hiding in his office and trying to will the unwanted erection away, to no avail. He groaned, sinking into his chair, slumping forward over the desk.

“I get it.” he groaned again, “Alright? Take this stupid thing away. I can’t function like this, with everyone out their “Outsider’s eyes, by the Void!”. You’ve made your point!”

Not surprisingly, there was no answer. Corvo groaned, thumping his head against his desk.

There was only one other person who might have some way of making this go away. Unfortunately, that person was the last person in the Isles Corvo wanted to know about this.

He didn’t really have a choice at this point.

Corvo got up, going back to Emily to request leave. He needed to talk to Daud.


End file.
